User blog:Warl0rd13/X-COM VS Colonial Marines
X-COM! The elite project by countries across the world to combat aliens! COLONIAL MARINES! The tough as nails badasses who eat aliens for breakfast! WHO. IS. DEADLIEST!? X-COM: Bio: The X-COM project was formed in 1999 by a council of nations across the world, including the U.S.A, China and Russia, to combat a alien invasion of several different species of extra-terrestrial life, all being led by a race known only as "The Ethereals", after some time the project eventually succeeded in their task and drove back the aliens. Weapons and equipment: Close: The Stun Rod, a device made to capture live aliens. Medium: Laser Pistol, a very accurate weapon that fires lasers and has infinite ammo. stunrod.jpg|Stun Rod laserpistol.jpg|Laser Pistol laserrifle.jpg|Laser Rifle heavylaser.jpg|Heavy Laser proxgrenade.jpg|Proximity Grenade medi-kit.jpg|Medi-Kit lasertank.jpg|Laser Tank personalarmour.jpg|Personal Armour Long: Laser Rifle, a bigger, more powerful and accurate version the laser pistol. Special: Heavy Laser, a bigger version of the laser rifle that packs a MUCH bigger punch and is more accurate but has a slower firing rate and is rather cumbersome. Explosive: Proximity Grenade, a grenade that explodes when is senses movement, basically a throw able mine. Special 2: Medi-kit, a kit that contains painkiller, stimulants and health injection that can heal fatal wounds with ease. Automated: Laser Tank, a large heavy weapon platform that fires lasers. Armour: Personal Armour, body armour made with alien alloys. Colonial Marines: Bio: The United States Colonial Marine Corps, commonly known as the''' '''Colonial Marines, is the successor to the United States Marine Corps and is the United Americas' primary "force-in-readiness", who are at all times ready for immediate deployment without additional reinforcement, training or provisioning. They specialize in force projection, being able to operate independently in environments far from home for extended periods thanks to their technological prowess and sizeable space fleet at their disposal. Weapons and equipment: CMknife.jpg|Combat Knife Ithaca37Stakeout.jpg|Ithaca 37 M41A Pulse Rifle.jpg|Pulse Rifle Smartgun.jpeg|Smartgun motiontracker.png|Motion Tracker 250px-Aliens-ua-571-c-sentry-guns.jpg|Sentry Gun Close: Combat Knife, it seems to be a cross between a survival knife and a boyonet. Medium: Ithaca M37, it carries five shells and will use buckshot in this fight. Long: M41A Pulse Rifle, it has a magazine one hundred 10x24mm caseless bullets and has a grenade launcher that carries up to four grenades. Special: M56 Smartgun, a one man machine gun that carries six hundred 10x24mm caseless bullets and has a tracking system. Explosive: B15 Fragmentation Grenade, most likely works the same as your avarage frag grenade. Special 2: Motion Tracker, a radar system that can track any movement in open country up to a thousand meters but walls and other objects can disrupt enough to shorten it's range to only twenty meters. Automated: UA 571-C Sentry Gun, a automated turret that holds five hundred M250 10x28mm HEAP rounds and takes 150 seconds to setup. Armour: M3 Armor Vest, basic ballistic armour of the Marines. The situation: It will be a 20 VS 20 squad fight with both sides given 2 automated weapons, the battlefield will be a X-COM base that the Marines will have been given a layout for, the reason the two sides are fighting is because the X-COM forces have captured several Xenomorphs and are experimenting on them and have refused to share what they have discovered, under the orders from command a large amount of marines have now been sent in to force X-COM into submission. X-factors: XC/CM: Experience: 91/83: the Marines may have fought Aliens and Predators but X-COM has dealt with a much larger variety of different aliens including one with mind control and other psychic powers. Training: 86/76: Marines are most likely given good training but the X-COM operatives are hand picked elites. Logistics: 93/80: The marines are well equipped for the mission but this is the X-COM projects base and most of their weapons don't even need ammo. Organization: 80/69: The marines don't seem very organized as they are ALWAYS getting cut off from one another, this does happen with X-COM but much less often. Mental Health: 68/73: The marines seem to be mostly sane but the operatives of X-COM tend to go nuts from time to time. Calm under fire: 72/75: Both stay calm at first but will freak if things start to go worng, the difference is that the marines do much less drastic things when they do loose it. Terran knowledge: 99/73: The X-COM operatives live here, this is their home, the Marines have been give a good layout but the still don't know the area nearly as well. Brutality: 76/79: the operative prefer to take subjects alive for interrogation but will gladly kill anything that gets in their way, I have yet to see the marines take ANY prisoners. Category:Blog posts